I Put a Spell On You
by MDuncan89
Summary: An awkward encounter brings two people, cast out from normal society, together. But will their own differences tear them apart?
1. The Witch Next Door

**I do not own American Horror Story or its characters. They belong to Ryan and Brad, believe me if I did it never would go like it's going.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jupiter Florida, 1952<strong>_

"I just don't understand why we're here I mean…isn't this kinda wrong?"

"Zoe, how many times do I have to tell you? You need to get laid, desperately. Now if this lady says its fine it's fine! Now will you please shut up I'm trying to read."

* * *

><p>Zoe Benson was born in the typical normal life. Her dad owned the local hardware store which was pretty successful. Her mother was your typical housewife who baked cakes for local events when requested. They lived in one of many growing suburban areas in Tampa, and she went to one of the best schools. The only thing that was a tad abnormal, was her great grandmother Hazel. Grandmother Hazel lived way over at Jupiter, was a wealthy widower, and lived in a huge plantation type home in the middle of nowhere. Holiday visits were interesting to say the least, but Zoe always thought she was neat.<p>

Grandmother Hazel dressed from head to toe in black; she always said back in her time when you lose a husband you must wear black until it was your time to go. She collected taxidermy cats along with her actual alive cat named Hamlet. She always hung out with this even more interesting woman named Myrtle, playing this thing together that sounded like it came straight from a science fiction film. And she always celebrated these holidays, which when Zoe asked her mom what they were, her mom would get flushed and told her to never ask. Zoe never thought anything of it though; she just figured…everyone had the cook in their family. It wasn't until she turned 16, and she had a boyfriend, when she discovered the family's deep dark secret.

Matthew was his name, and he was a dream. He was the captain of the football team, eligible to go to the most pristine colleges in America. Zoe knew for sure that they were going to get married and have kids, so when they decided to lose their virginity to each other it didn't seem like a big deal at the time. It started so perfect; her parents were gone for the day. They had the whole home to themselves, and Matthew came with the proper protection. Once they made it to her bedroom, and removed their clothes. He went into position, slowly sliding in. She winced in pain, but she read how normal it was…then it happened.

The blood, all that blood. It started from his nose, dripping a bit on her face. Then he began jerking, as if he was having a seizure. Zoe screamed in horror, unable to do anything. He just couldn't stop…all that blood. A brain aneurysm, the worst the doctor's had ever seen. No one understood, he seemed so healthy. Zoe was beside herself, the images of his attack still very fresh in her mind. She didn't leave her bedroom; her cover shield guarded her from the world. Her mom would always knock, give her something to eat, but she never talked to her. Zoe noticed she looked a tad bit spooked. One day there was a knock while she was eating a bowl of soup, opening to show it was her Grandmother Hazel. She was the one, that told her the truth as to what really happened to Matthew.

"I'm a what?" Zoe asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Grandmother Hazel sat right next to her, her hand on her knee in comfort.

"A witch dear, from the original Salam bloodline." She replied, a bit matter of fact actually.

"Wait…Salem? As in the Salem Witch Trials?" Zoe asked, the other woman nodded.

"Yes my dear, it was a dark time for us. Innocent people were being accused and hung, and it was only a matter of time before our ancestors would be discovered. So they left town, separating into different parts of the states to concrete survival. You, are a part of the coven of Florida, one of the biggest covens in the country next to the coven of Louisiana. I knew, that you had the gift. Witches tell one another by a certain aura one possesses. Sometimes this gift skips a generation, so you and I are the only ones in the family. We are also the only ones with this particular gift."

Zoe looked at her, getting a nod of understanding. "Yes my dear, the curse of the Black Widow. One of the most dangerous of powers and the most rare. We always find out about it the hard way, your great grandfather was actually my second husband. My first…the poor boy, he was so excited." She sighed a bit, as if…enjoying a fond memory. Zoe was horrified, which seemed to catch her attention. "Oh it can be controlled my dear. All our powers can, but you must pack."

"Pack? But…where are we going?" Zoe asked.

"To Jupiter of course! You are going to attend to Miss. Honeypott's School for Ladies. It's our decoy for what it really is, there you will learn to control and master your powers without fear. Now you must hurry…I told Myrtle I would take you instead. While she means well, her methods of transporting girls to the school can be a bit…overwhelming."

Zoe felt like she was being sent away because she did something terrible. Her parents wouldn't even look at her in the eye or say goodbye. Grandmother Hazel assured her it was no big deal, the normal people always freaked at their gifted relatives. Her words of course. They drove what felt like forever, arriving to an iron fence. The so called school, was even bigger than Grandmother's Hazel's home. Bunches of girls walking around with books in hand while others were in a bunch giggling and carrying on. It was just like high school…if high school was located on the set of Gone with the Wind. Once they went in they were greeted by a woman, she wasn't older like Grandmother Hazel or Myrtle. She looked more like she was in her 30's, blonde hair wearing a black and white patterned dress.

"Welcome to Miss. Honeypott's Zoe, I'm Cordelia. I'm the headmistress here as well as the teacher of Herbology. Spalding will take your things and put it in the room you are staying, but why don't I show you around hm? Get you acquainted here." Cordelia showed her around the building, the different rooms and places where classes would begin. She even explained the different things about their history as well as certain positions in a coven, including the Supreme.

"Are you Supreme?" She asked, getting a small laugh.

"Not for this Coven, that would be Myrtle. My mother is Supreme for the Coven of Louisiana. I'm just a teacher who wants to help you girls." She then looked at the clock then back at them. "It is going to be dinner soon. I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes and I hope to see you at the dining area Zoe." Zoe looked back at Grandmother Hazel a bit nervous, but she touched her cheek.

"Do not be frightened my dear, I will come every day to check on you and your process. You are going to excel in this, I can feel it." She kissed her forehead before she departed. Zoe smiled, feeling some hope in her. Besides, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

At the dining area she was greeted to the other witches of the house. There was Nan, a girl with the power of clairvoyance. Misty, who dressed more like a gypsy then the others, had the power of resurgence. Then there was Madison, telekinesis. Madison dressed like she was some movie actress, and had the attitude to boot.

"Once I get out of this hell hole I'm going straight to Hollywood and be the biggest thing since Doris Day. I can't stand more day in this Florida heat it ruins my hair."

There were all different kinds of powers, one girl with flaming red hair helped light the candles by flame bursting out of nowhere. Another girl was in one side of the room, only to instantly appear behind another girl to scare her, causing that girl to make a vase burst apart.

"You're going to find love again," Nan told Zoe out of nowhere. "A strange and unexpected one."

"Mind her, she's super retarded," Madison explained while checking her make up. "Seems we're going to be roommates. And from all these lesbos my only best friend so don't steal my shit or I'll kill you."

Zoe just looked ahead at her plate, the hope quickly died as soon as it came. This was going to be a pure disaster.

* * *

><p>"I just…I'm not so sure if I'll keep control," Zoe whispered back to Madison. They were sitting in the living room of some woman that was doing a scarf party. Madison had overheard these types of parties at the woman's house from the whispers of the housewives, and the next thing Zoe knew they were sitting there while the other women were admiring the centerpieces.<p>

"Oh for Christ's sake Zoe, you're not going to kill it by fingering you," Madison whispered back. "Besides we both know this is the only way you can actually scratch an itch so shut up and do your chant!" Just then the door opened, a rather large blonde woman walked out with the most satisfied look on her face as she slightly fixed her hair. A woman beside Zoe slowly stood up, but Madison stopped her.

"Um, it's her turn so you can wait." She informed the woman before turning back to Zoe. "Now you go in there, let it do its thing and let me know. I might need some working myself." Zoe looked at the door, slowly standing up while she fixed her skirt. Walking over to the door and shutting the door. She could hear the muffle sounds of the hostess talking about a product as she walked down the dimly lit hallway.

"Black Widow go away, kill somebody another day. Black Widow go away, kill somebody another day." She whispered to herself over and over. Feeling this release flowing through her, a sign that things were in check. And just in time to her destination. She slowly stepped inside the bedroom, a look of nerves obviously across her features.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Come here baby."

**I hope this doesn't suck! But reviews feed my fragile state.**


	2. The Lobster Boy

**I do not own American Horror Story or the characters. They belong to Ryan and Brad, with their bull caca.**

* * *

><p>"Just leave the money on the counter Toots," He spoke to the blonde woman as he washed his hands in the sink. He needed them fresh for the new batch coming in. Besides, the woman's snatch smelled like hot fish, he hated that scent. He really wished there was a girl that smelled nice, at least seem like she took care of herself down there.<p>

Jimmy Darling had been doing this sort of thing quite recently, hardly anyone was showing up at the Freak show and money was getting scarce. One night a woman named Brenda came to see the show, they locked eyes and the next thing he knew he had her singing in his trailer. When he told his mother Ethel, even showed the money Brenda had given him, Ethel had the bright idea of making it a side job.

"Best have your hands dirty and stay afloat then don't and drown," she said, count on his mother to have a way with words. But he did it; his best was about 50 bucks. Enough to help him and his mother with basic needs. But honestly, he hated it. He hated sneaking in the back, as if he was some criminal. He hated watching the girls just lay back, skirts rose enough for him to go where he's going but not high enough to see. What he hated the most, they closed their eyes. Not only that, they had this look on their face as if they were imagining anything but what was happening. It stung, but he understood his place. So when the woman left he put his shirt back on, positioning himself on the bed for the next girl to come along.

When she came in, he was sort of taken aback but without letting it show. She was younger than his regulars, most were in their 30's up to 40's. She was closer to his age he expected if not a bit younger. She wore a pale yellow dress, the style of the time. Her hair down to her shoulders and poofed up, a black headband holding it in place. Overall she was…the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked so delicate, like a fine China doll. She looked nervous as hell, a typical look he was used to. Girls when they see his hands were freaked out by him, shrink away.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Come here baby," he smirked, playing his role. He watched her gulp, but walked closer to the bed. She smelled like cherry blossoms, he always loved that smell. So exotic and clean. She sat on the edge of the bed, her hands folded on her lap. She looked like she was lost in her own mind, it was normal for first timers.

"You wanna lay back baby doll?" He asked, pulling his shirt off to begin.

"Can I just um…sit here a few minutes? I'm sorry I just…I'm so nervous." China cherry blossom girl spoke, her voice sounded like honey. Her eyes reminded him of honey too, bright…gold…he couldn't put his finger on it. But there was something about her so…different.

"Sure thing, no rush." He was gentle about it; there really was no time frame. If someone got impatient he would simply get a knock on the door, but that had yet to happen before. His answer made her smile; he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I'm such a clutz," she laughed. "I'm Zoe by the way." Now that threw him off guard, never once did a girl, or anyone, want to know his name. Freak…Lobster Boy…It…he was used to those kinds of things. No one wanted to take the chance to know him, to engage in conversation. Yet this girl right here…he was speechless. It must have been obvious, because she smiled at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Do you have a name?" She asked. "Or are you not going to tell me?" He snapped out of it, a smirk finally forming on his features. Only this time it wasn't his usual sexy smirk, it was a sincere one.

"Jimmy, Jimmy Darling," he replied. "It's very nice to meet you beautiful." He gave her a wink, causing her to blush with her head hanging down. Oh man, he was a goner for sure.

"Not to be nosey or anything, but what's a pretty girl like you at a happening like this?" Jimmy had to ask. "No offense, you're usually not my demographic."

"I have been asking myself the same thing," Zoe laughed a bit. "A friend of mine heard of this, she keeps insisting I need to quote 'get laid'. I kinda hate her."

"I might have to thank her though, never would have met you if you didn't show up." Jimmy replied, the shameless flirt he was. And seeing her blush every time he spoke only fueled that fire. "Seriously though, we don't have to do this if you're not comfortable. If you just wanna sit here and talk…I'll be fine with it. Believe me it'll be a nice change of pace." Zoe looked at him, her eyes softened in front of him. Jimmy felt himself shiver under her gaze. It felt like he was enchanted by her, something had to be different about her…there just had to be. No normal girl would be this way with him otherwise.

But, he kept true to his word. They sat on the bed and just simply talked, there he found out more about her. She moved from Tampa to Jupiter a couple of months ago, attended an all-girls school outside of town. She had a passion for books, since the headmistress refused having them a TV. That thought, sprung an idea to mind.

"Have you ever seen the Freakshow?" He asked her. Zoe gently shook her head in reply.

"Some of my friends do, but we're under tight curfew. 9 o'clock sharp or we help dust off our butler's dolls." Jimmy gave her a look but she waved her hand. "Long story."

"Well, the show don't start till 8, you and your friends can sneak out…come see it. If you don't its fine but…I promise you, it's the best show you'll ever see in your life. Plus it gives me an excuse to see you again." Zoe looked at him, her bottom lip sucked in, like she was thinking. She was so damn cute; Jimmy prayed she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He had been trying to get down from a high from one of Elsa's drugs.

"I might figure out something," she spoke, Jimmy sighed with a goofy grin over his face.

"Good, so um…I guess I better get you outta here." He looked at the door then back at her. Zoe nodded, getting up and smoothed her skirt again. "I'll see you right?"

"Yeah, I promise." Zoe replied, giving him a wave goodbye before she left. Jimmy couldn't stop smiling; a new ray of hope grew in his heart. Maybe…just maybe…he could finally be seen as a person by a pretty girl. To touch a girl without her shrinking away or close her eyes. He could be getting what he had wanted so badly at last. He couldn't even pay attention, he tried to get back to work but all he could think about was Zoe. Her face, the smell of cherry blossoms. He ended up leaving with 18 dollars, something his mom won't be happy about. But he can make some excuse; he had bigger things to worry about.

* * *

><p>"18 bucks? Had a dry day I take it," his mother spoke while she was in his trailer. "What's gotten into you? You never wanted to get all spruced up before." Jimmy was hovered over his sink, attempting a shave.<p>

"Had a girl who got too excited, took pity on her," he replied. "And can I not try to look nice?" Ethel just made a small laugh stacking the money away. "Hey Ma, have you ever thought about a life out of this place?"

"Here you go with your dreams again," Ethel laughed again. "Jimmy, this is our home. The only one we've ever known. Normal is not for us…and besides where would we go?"

"I don't know Ma; I hear the Keys are nice. And they let those gays walk around holding hands and stuff and no one says nothing. Ma I…I'm tired of sneaking around like some leper. Don't you wanna live somewhere and live off the land?"

"We are living off the land, we are performers. Entertainers. Now quit those silly dreams and help me with the tents. We gotta look nice tonight for the customers." Customers his foot, there had not been a customer since the birth of television. But he still had that hope from today; Zoe had to show up…she wouldn't just tease him like that.

"What does it look like out there?" Jimmy whispered to Paul behind the curtain. "Do we got some folks?"

"Five," the English Seal Man replied. "A boy with and older woman…and three girls. I think one of them is a gypsy. I thought they were spooked by us?"

"Is there another girl out there? Kinda looks like a China doll? Shoulder length hair?" Jimmy asked, trying not to sound pushy.

"Yeah…right in the middle." Paul moved over to the side to let Jimmy see. Sure enough there she was, sitting in the middle of two other girls. The girl on the left was short, kinda heavy built. The other on the right must have been the gypsy Paul was referring. Jimmy's face broke in a huge smile, it almost hurt.

"What's got you all giddy?" Paul asked, an amused expression on his face.

"The girl in the middle? I met her today, in one of my side jobs." Jimmy spoke, pointing to Zoe. "She's…she's so different than the others. I can't explain it man but…"

"I get it mate, believe me. If I'm gonna be honest, I can't stop thinking about that girl." Paul replied.

"Who? The candy striper Elsa found? Man you have the weirdest taste." Jimmy laughed but kept peeking through the curtain.

"Come on lover boy. We have to set up for the performance." Paul laughed, Jimmy nodded but he kept looking at Zoe. She came…she really came.

Different indeed.

**This was kinda cheesy, I know it was. I'll try to make it better I promise!**


	3. The Freakiest Show

**The best way to survive two weeks, that's how you know I don't own American Horror Story. Because if I did there would be no two weeks.**

* * *

><p>Madison was fuming when Zoe came out the door and told her nothing happened.<p>

"What do you mean you two just _talked_?" Madison asked with a huge eye roll. "What was the point in bringing you here if you were just going to do pillow talk?" Madison didn't do her own session, something about being desperate. When Zoe pointed out to let her know as soon as she got out Madison just scoffed.

"Well obviously it's not going to please me if it's soft on you," Madison replied, getting a sharp look from Zoe.

"Stop calling him it, his name is Jimmy and he's a person!" Zoe argued, only getting another famous eye roll.

"Whatever, come on these housewives are boring me anyway." Madison strutted back to the car, Zoe close behind but still fuming at her. How Madison could be an actual human being was beyond her, but she only had to deal with her whenever the Hollywood hopeful wanted something. Back at the school she hung out with Nan and Misty, in a way they were the misfits of the whole bunch. Despite her great power, Nan had Downs, a condition where people thought she was simple. But Nan proved them wrong, showing she had more spunk then any of them combined. Misty lived in the Florida swamps, a pretty sheltered life. When people saw her powers they freaked, even tried to burn her. But she came back to life and got her revenge.

"Once you're gator shit, you'll never be found," she used to say. Misty also dressed different from everyone else, while all the girls dressed in the modern age. She dressed more like an antique shop threw up on her. Misty explained she was dressing like the witches back in the day, when being a witch wasn't fear of the devil. But more like being mediums of nature, high priestesses and protectors of the old religion. Zoe didn't mind really, she helped her a lot during potions and herbology. Zoe also noticed the way Misty was looking at her, her small lip bites and compliments about her hair and clothes. There was no doubt, the girl had a crush. Something Zoe wasn't used to, nor did she want to lead the poor girl on.

"You like him," Nan blurted, causing Zoe to look at her in confusion. "The boy you met today, you like him." Misty was listening to some odd record that sounded like…Native American chanting. She stopped when Nan spoke, a slight hurt look in her eyes. Zoe felt kinda bad, which was why she tried her best to explain it to Nan.

"You know, it's kinda rude to be in someone's thoughts like that," she stated.

"You try to block thoughts out all day, not easy," Nan replied, as if Zoe said the most stupid thing on the planet.

"…Anyway, the show starts at 8. But I don't wanna go alone and I'm sure as shit not going to let Madison come with me. Come on guys please? You both said you wanted to go." Zoe watched the two of them; Misty slowly nodded with a small smile.

"Sure Zoe, we'll go. It'd be nice to be with people different like us right?" Nan soon followed in reply.

"But we gotta be back before 9; I don't want to clean those dolls. The butler gives me the creeps, like seriously you don't wanna know what thoughts he has up there." Zoe sighed with relief, rushing over to hug them both. She noticed Misty sniffing her hair…but she brushed it aside.

"I got to get ready," Zoe rushed out toward her room. She couldn't count the times she got this excited and wanted to look nice for a boy. What the hell could she wear? She settled on a pale blue dress, a fix of her hair and makeup. After that she came in to get the girls and they drove off, out the school grounds and onto the freakshow. It wasn't hard to find, in the middle of nowhere there were lights as far as the eye could see. A Ferris wheel, a carousel, everything a circus was except one thing…people. There was hardly anyone, exactly no one once they parked. By the time they parked and walked to the ticket stand, they were behind two people. An older blonde woman, with a man who had to be his late twenties…and yet he dressed like a Howdy Doody cartoon.

"I don't care; we want to buy the house." The fellow instructed to a rather smaller man with a handlebar mustache.

"Um, excuse me?" Zoe spoke, all three in front of them turned to look at the girls. "We're here to see the show too. Are we too late?"

"Yes you are now leave," he instructed. Straightening his suit with a look as if he smelled something foul. But the guy in charge of the stand waved them forward.

"Look, no offense and I know you guys have money. But if we got customers we take all customers, that'll be 5 dollars in admission Miss." Zoe smiled, all three giving them their money. The fellow huffed, clearly annoyed that they were there. But the old woman next to him just pulled out some money from her purse and paid the man before they all walked close behind into the main tent. Inside was just as empty, the fellow with the woman sat on one side while they sat on the other side.

"He's got problems," Nan stated, Zoe just shushed her. Misty took a look around, clearly excited now that she was there.

* * *

><p>"This is boring, where are the freaks?" the fellow instructed, Zoe rolled her eyes. What was this dude's problem?<p>

"I told you so," Nan commented, Zoe looked at her then back on the stage. Suddenly everything went dark, a spotlight shined on a large woman with a beard.

"Ladies and Gentleman," she spoke, her accent was…Zoe had no idea what her accent was exactly. "What you are about to see will astounded you in ways you can't imagine! Witness your eyes on the bizarre…" the spotlight moved toward a man with small arms, moving them in some sort of wave. "And the exotic!" The spotlight then moved to two people, oddly shaped heads with a small piece of hair on their heads. "Not to mention things you can't see anywhere else in the world, other than here!" The spotlight moved toward a woman…women actually. Two heads on one body…now that was something you couldn't see every day.

"They're so pretty," Misty whispered, looking as if she saw a beautiful painting. So much for her crush on Zoe.

"But first, witness your eyes on the most beautiful thing of all. Straight from the world of pre-war Germany. The fabulous cabaret singer, I give you the brightest star. Miss Elsa Mars!" With that the woman left, the curtain pulled apart as the music began to play.

"_It's a God awful small affair, to the girl with the mousy hair_," being pulled on a fake rocket ship was a woman. Dressed in a blue suit, with eye shadow to boot. Her singing was…it was kinda bad. Not cat dying bad…but not exactly Judy Garland either. Misty gasped, giving a small clap.

"I love this song," she said, leaning closer as if she was trying to listen more closely.

"_But her mummy is yelling no, and her daddy has told her to go,_" her accent was so heavy. It was almost hard to understand. "_But her friend is nowhere to be seen, as she walks through her sunken dream._" She hopped off the rocket, walking closer to the microphone. The small armed man was playing the drums, along with some more different performers they didn't get to see. A tall, muscular woman hunched over played piano. Dwarfs, along with the smallest Indian woman Zoe ever saw. She looked like a one year old wearing a wig…she was adorable as hell. "_But her film is a saddening bore, cause she's lived it ten times or more. She could spit in the eyes of fools, and she asks you to focus on sailors fighting in the dance hall._"

Bursts of confetti shot out of nowhere, bursts of color and brightness. "_Oh man, look at those cavemen go. It's the freakiest show_. _Take a look at the lawman, beating on the wrong guy. Oh man, wonder if they ever know, he's in the best selling show. Is there life on Mars?_" Really? She sang a song with her last name on it? Zoe rolled her eyes, Nan and Misty looked like they were transfixed. Zoe did look over at the other two audience members, they looked unamused. Bored even, the fellow was still huffing…probably because there were no real performers but this old woman. Luckily the singing was over, and the real show began. The two people with the odd heads, turned out were named pinheads, had some slapstick routine. The tall woman and the smaller woman had his routine where the woman stood and she helped the smaller woman dance. Again, it was the most adorable thing, even Misty was gushing over it. The bearded woman from before did a small Charleston dance, but sadly looked a bit out of breath. Zoe felt really bad for her. Overall, it was not a very long show at all. The singing took longer than the other acts.

"That was it?" Nan asked, clearly disappointed. "So much for the best show on earth!"

"Nan!" Zoe hissed at her. "Don't be rude they could hear you!"

"I think it was fine!" Misty argued. "I wish we saw the twins though, I would have liked to see what they could do." It was then Zoe noticed the fellow was gone, the woman looking for him.

"Dandy? Dandy?" She called, sounded a bit…flighty.

"Excuse me," the blue suit woman came from the stage, toward the other woman. "Are you this boy's mother? He's not supposed to be back there with the performers."

"Oh good you found him," she smiled gently. "Will you guide me to him please?" Zoe looked at her friend in confusion, especially Nan who just shook her head.

"You don't want to know," she told her. "That's one fucked up bunch."

"Mother, they're the ones I want," the fellow came from the stage, pulling on the hands of the twins. "I want them, give them to me." Zoe was in a loss for words. Was…was he trying to _buy_ them? Just then she saw him, Jimmy. He was dressed in a burgundy dress shirt and tie, his hair combed and styled. He looked nice…really nice. Their eyes met, Zoe could feel her heart flutter. She even gave him a small wave, getting a smirk and wink in reply. But it seemed, their little meeting was going to have to wait.

"My monsters are not prostitutes," the German woman stated, Jimmy standing right next to her with his arms crossed.

"We're not buying them for the night we're buying them period," the woman started fumbling in her purse. "Name our price."

"Why don't you ask the twins hm? See what they have to say," she looked over at the Siamese twins, who stood behind her.

"We're staying right here," the left head spoke.

"This is our home," the right head agreed.

"See? They had a taste of the spotlight, and now they want more. They are one of us, and they are not for sale." This seemed to displease them, the fellow the most.

"Well, don't expect us back here. Because believe me nothing was more worse than that God awful singing, come along Dandy!" Zoe was actually relieved, watching them walk out. Zoe saw nothing like it, what was wrong with people? Did people treat these people this way? Calling them it…buying them? It was disgusting, pure disgusting. But it seemed them staying caught the woman's attention.

"I am sorry you saw such a, disgusting display of humankind." She spoke, walking closer to the girls. "Please, do not let them muddy your stay. We have more curiosities and magic for you to enjoy young ladies."

"Oh no not at all," Misty spoke. "Rich people are the worst kind I say. We love it here, you're going to get a good word from us!"

"I thank you my darling, and I must say you have the most…unique sense of fashion. Tell me, where are you girls from?" The woman went on.

"We're from Jupiter too, Miss Honeypott's School for Girls." Zoe spoke up, gaining the attention from the woman.

"School girls ah, well…if you ever want to enjoy the pleasures of life, come back any time. There are secrets not yet to explore." She walked off, gaining the confused look from Zoe. Nan just snickered while Misty looked at the pocket watch she carried around.

"We only got 30 minutes then we gotta skedaddle," she informed Zoe.

"Yeah just…give me a minute okay?" She whispered, getting up and rushed over to Jimmy.

"Hey," she breathed, getting a bright smile from him in return.

"Hey, you made it," he spoke, as if he couldn't believe she was.

"I told you I would didn't I? I brought some friends if that's okay," she turned over to the other girls then back at Jimmy.

"Oh no trust me, we take all the crowd we can get," he laughed a bit before offering his arm to her. His hands were in his pockets, but Zoe didn't argue. She quickly took his arm, walking with him out of the tent.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Jimmy apologized once again. "The people who do come here they…they're not the best in the world."

"Jimmy it's fine," she assured him. "I just can't believe they tried to buy them! I mean…isn't that like slavery?"

"You'd be surprised how little people think of us," he spoke, a bit down and he hung his head a bit. "We're no lower than the shit that got caught in their shoe. You're the…the only girl that looked at me, see what I was, and didn't flinch away."

"Believe me when I tell you this, I'm the last person who needs to judge someone for what they are. We are what we are born with…we can't change that. We just have to work with it and get by in life." Jimmy looked over at her, a small smile formed across his face.

"What are you, really?" He asked, causing Zoe to freak a bit inside. "I mean, all my life I experience girls shrink away from me. And you…you didn't, you wanted to know my name. You even showed up here for God's sake. You gotta be some figment from my imagination." Zoe couldn't help but laugh, a blush formed over her cheeks. At first she thought he had figured what she was, if she had learned anything, it was what they were had to be kept a secret. There were hunters out there, religious fanatics, if anyone spotted them they would burn. She had to live in the shadows, secrecy; she was really no different than they were.

"I'm very real, I promise you," she confirmed. Jimmy's smile was contagious; he had such a youthful feel to him. Every time he smiled dimples would formed. He was so cute, Zoe thought. Why would anyone think so little of him? Just because of what he was born with, something he didn't ask for or control.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are," he breathed, almost in awe of her. Zoe never saw that with a boy, Matthew looked at her with affection sure. But it was the mundane look that people around the area would give anyone else they were going steady with. Jimmy was looking at her as if he had been in the desert and she was an oasis. She had no idea how to act about it.

"Zoe!" Zoe was jerked out of her thoughts at the sound of Nan from the tent. "We gotta go it's almost 9!" Zoe looked disappointed, looking at Jimmy with a small sigh.

"I gotta go," she spoke gently. Jimmy looked just as disappointed, but he nodded in understanding.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, a tone of hope and uncertainty, just like earlier today. Zoe smiled up at him, rising up her toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe next time I'll see you perform," she spoke, getting a goofy smile and laugh in return.

"I get stage fright," that commented made Zoe raise her brow. "On the actual stage I mean," he clarified.

"Well, if you ever change your mind," she smiled at him, getting another call from Nan. "I'm coming!" She yelled, turning back to him. "I have to go…I'll see you okay?" She walked backwards, getting a nod from Jimmy.

"Count on it baby doll," he winked, getting a giggle from Zoe as she rushed over to her friends.

* * *

><p>"He likes you," Nan commented while they drove back to the school. Misty was fast asleep in the back seat.<p>

"You really think so?" Zoe asked, a bit uncertain. "But…what if he finds out what I am?"

"He won't reject you," she stated, as if she already knew what was going to happen. Count on her to be a complete mystery. Zoe just kept driving home, the memory of Jimmy still fresh in her mind.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! If you keep going this story keeps** **going!**


	4. The Truth

**I'm really sorry for the long wait you guys. I've been busy with life and to be quite honest I was trying to get over how Freakshow was going. I…I have no words, but if I haven't learned by now it's when it comes to Ryan Murphy fan works are greater than canon. Don't own this by the by.**

* * *

>"So after the witches expanded toward the south Basurto Convent was built as a decoy, posing as a catholic school for promising nuns. It was burned down during the Revolutionary War. After a British soldier named Charles Radcliffe, a witch hunter himself, advised his general that the building was hoarding spies. One of the students, Annabelle Honeypott, made it her solid oath to build another school, one stronger than the last one. To which is why we are named after her, and why we have very high fences."<p><p>

She should have been paying attention, but Zoe was too busy staring out at the window. The visions of yesterday played in her head over and over, especially Jimmy. Jimmy…Zoe never met anyone like him. He was kind…smart. Why would anyone treat him like a second rate citizen…or worse, simply for what he was born with? They all were, but he didn't deserve that. She wanted him out of there, he deserved to live a normal life…and so did she! But she wondered, did he really like her for her? What if he found out what she really was?

"Miss Benson," the voice of Miss Bishop snapped her of her thoughts. "I assure you the outside world will still be there for 30 more minutes." Zoe blushed as the other girls were snickering at her, it was already bad enough she was sucking at her classes. Herbology she almost set the entire greenhouse on fire, Charms instead of trying to make a vase move she burst it into a billion pieces instead. She wasn't cut out for this…despite Cordelia and Grandmother Hazel's assurance. Even Misty and Nan tried to convince her first years always stumble.

"This is my last year, and when I first got here I couldn't transport to save my life! Now look," with that she went from beside Nan to right behind Zoe, tapping her shoulder. "You just gotta take patience and time." But Zoe didn't really believe it, it seemed everyone was getting it but her. All she could do was focus on controlling her main power…because what else was she good for. Once the class was over Zoe shot out of the class, right toward the door.

"Zoe! Where are you going? I thought we were going to eat lunch together!" Misty yelled out for her, but Zoe didn't respond. She just went straight to one of the transport cars and drove off, she wanted to see Jimmy…she _had_ to see Jimmy. However, when she got there she noticed a cop car driving away as she was driving in. When she parked she could see Jimmy, walking out of a tent looking a bit…pale.

"Jimmy!" Zoe called, stepping out of her car and rushing toward him. Jimmy stopped, looking a bit shocked to see her.

"I thought you had school?" Jimmy wondered.

"Lunch break, hey is something wrong?" Zoe asked. "I saw the police leave…are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah…" Jimmy nodded, though he clearly looked not okay. "Hey…you wanna take a walk?" Zoe smiled, nodding in response. "Come on, I need to get away from this place anyway."

* * *

>"Jimmy…you know, I know we haven't known each other for that long but…if you ever want to talk." Zoe offered. "I mean, you've heard all my shit." Jimmy smiled a bit, looking at her with a small nod.<p><p>

"I feel like I can tell you anything," he confessed. "But…I'm worried I'm going to scare off if I did."

"Jimmy, we met when you were fingering half the housewives of Jupiter…I think we're good about something scaring me." Zoe pointed out, causing Jimmy to laugh.

"Yeah you got a point," he replied, stopping them at a huge oak tree by the lake. "Sometimes, when I feel like I need to get away I come here sometimes. Sometimes I take Ma Petite with me so she can chase the butterflies; she's the small Indian woman." He bent down, holding his hand out to demonstrate how tall she was.

"I remember, she's so cute!" Zoe gushed.

"Yeah, she's beloved around here…next to the twins." Jimmy sighed a bit, sitting down and patted a place for Zoe to sit right next to him. Once he knew she sat down and got comfortable, he continued. "There was a cop last night, he tried to take the twins…I…I don't know what came over me. He had them in handcuffs, he was calling us freaks. I killed him…" Zoe gasped, in complete shock.

"W-Where did you put the body?" Zoe asked.

"We chopped him up, buried his body…but the cops suspect something…God I fucked up!" He hung his head in his hands. "I never killed anybody before; the guy must have had a wife…family. I know what it's like not growing up without a father." Zoe reached out, touching his shoulder in comfort.

"It was not your fault…you were trying to protect your own…" she assured him. "You're not a bad person; you got to believe me on this." Jimmy looked over at her, tears threatening to leave his eyes. It broke her heart, seeing him this way. She didn't know what came over her, but she reached out. Cupping his cheek and wiping the tears with her thumb.

"Where have you been all my life?" Jimmy croaked. "If I had met you sooner…I never had to worry about a thing in my life." Zoe bit her bottom lip, her hand never leaving his cheek. It was funny; she felt the same exact way about him. She never felt this way with Matthew, she felt she had to she guessed. With Jimmy, this feeling she was feeling…it was real.

"I feel the same about you," Zoe replied at last. Jimmy began to move closer, causing Zoe to tense. Was he…was he about to? She stayed perfectly still, watching him get closer and closer until finally…their lips met. It was gentle, no movement was there. Zoe had an idea Jimmy knew how to kiss, but he was being…sweet about it. As if he was letting her take her time to get used to it. When she tilted her head, that was his cue. Allowing the kiss to get slightly deeper, but not too much. They weren't jumping each other's bones, it was just the two of them…exploring their feelings in that one kiss. When Zoe pulled away, Jimmy actually sighed in disappointment, causing Zoe to giggle.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Zoe teased, but seeing his face she could tell he meant serious business.

"How come a girl like you don't have a fella?" Jimmy asked, licking his lips. "Because I gotta know if I gotta steal you away or not." Zoe laughed, scooting closer.

"There was this one guy, but he…he passed away," Zoe spoke. "It was your typical romance, boy meets girl…thinks about the picket fence and 1.2 children. But…after he died, and when I got here I realize…its bullshit. I want to be a writer; I want to be with someone because I love them not because it's expected of me."

"You are something else Zoe Benson," Jimmy smirked, stealing another kiss from her lips. "If you could live anywhere…where would it be?" Zoe had to think about that, she never really thought about things like that. She always thought Florida would be her home, the thought of travel…it brought some excitement in her.

"New York," she replied. "Or maybe California…what about you?"

"Anywhere," he said. "Somewhere where I can live on the land, be my own man. Maybe with a good woman beside me…" He looked at Zoe, causing her to blush a deep shade of red. "Keep that up and I might lose my ability to be a gentleman." Zoe laughed, now it was her turn stealing a kiss. "You gotta get back don't you?" He asked, Zoe nodded in sadness.

"My headmistress will have my ass if I don't. But maybe I can come back later; we got a curfew and all." There had been mysterious deaths lately, a few kidnappings. It had the town quite a fright, so there was a tight curfew…and there was sure a chance the circus was suffering.

"Yeah…or maybe I can come over to your school…steal you up and make that friend of your's pass out. I got a bike you know." Jimmy smirked.

"A bike huh? I think you'd have the girls swooning!" Zoe laughed, but Jimmy shook his head.

"I got my eye on one girl," he assured her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

Zoe drove back to the school, only to be greeted by Nan and Misty…with Madison front and center.

"Cordelia wants to see you," she smirked. Zoe gulped soundly…oh shit, what now?

* * *

>"There is a murderer on the loose Zoe; you can't just go gallivanting around without proper supervision! And, skipping classes no less." Cordelia, Myrtle, and Grandmother Hazel were all sitting there in the headmistress's office. Zoe sat there, she felt like she was on trial or something, but she sat there and listened. "Zoe I…we know, that you have been struggling. But you are not the first witch to do so! Every first witch stumbled their first year but they grow and get better. But you have to put forth the effort!"<p><p>

"We all do respect Miss. Foxx, but hasn't it accrued to you that maybe some witches are meant to cut it? I have tired, I've been trying so hard, and nothing is happening! I keep screwing up and maybe…maybe I'm one of those witches."

"Zoe, now you know that's not true. You have powers you have no idea you can possess; you just have put up the effort! So…we have no choice but to put you under house suspicion. You cannot leave the grounds for a month."

"But…that's not fair!" Zoe screamed.

"I'm sorry Zoe…but that is your punishment."

"Well, I'm so sorry, if I broke the rules in some way. I promise I'll be a good girl this time." Before Cordelia could speak Zoe got up to leave, Myrtle gently touching her shoulder.

"Let her be…" was all the red head told her.

Zoe slammed the door, hitting her back against it as she slid down onto the floor. Tears streaming down her face, why she had no clue. She never asked for this, of all the powers in the world why did she have this?! She tried to stay positive…tried to keep an open mind. But she knew it, could feel it in her bones. She was going to be a flunkie, the failure.

"Zoe?" Misty's muffled voice came from the door. "I…I heard what happened. I'm so sorry; I know how much you were looking forward to seeing your feller…Maybe it won't be so bad, if you do the work they might lift it a little! Just…don't shut me out…please? Well…I'm around, if you wanna do something." Zoe heard the footsteps Zoe had an idea. She couldn't leave the grounds…but that didn't mean no one would find out. She had to wait until nightfall, way past the curfew. But that was a risk she was just going to have to take. She snuck out from the window, climbing down the climbing vines onto the ground. Taking a car was risky; she had no choice but to take a bicycle. This whole thing was crazy…but Zoe didn't care. She was not about to go a month not seeing Jimmy…not after she just found him.

It took longer than with a car, but when she finally made it…she could feel something was wrong. There was a crowd, gathering around the front of the main tent. Zoe got closer and closer, the wailing of Jimmy getting louder and more evident.

"Jimmy?" She spoke, the crowd split to look at her, that was when she saw him…Meep. He laid there; in a tarp…he was dead. No…he couldn't be dead! "Jimmy…" she stepped closer, but Jimmy swung his hand.

"Get away from him! Nobody touch him!" Jimmy yelled, she knew he didn't mean to sound harsh…he looked so much in pain. Just then, an idea sprung to mind. She sank on her knees, right across from him.

Jimmy wanted to know what she was doing, but she ignored it. It was a long shot…but she had to try. Hovering her hands over the body she closed her eyes, chanting quietly to herself. She didn't know if they were looking at her or not, then again she was too focused to care. Suddenly there was a gasp followed by a cough, the sound of gasping soon came after. Zoe opened her eyes, looking at now a living Meep slowly getting up. Holy shit…she did it, she brought someone back to life! Of course, her little victory was short lived. She looked, seeing the looks on everyone's faces. A mixture of fear and shock, especially Jimmy. He looked at her as if she just grew a second head.

"What the fuck did you do!?" He spoke; Zoe could feel her heart sinking. Just the way he was looking at her…even among the freaks, she turned out to be the freak.

"Jimmy I…" she reached her hand out, but he backed away. Her heart sinking as low as her stomach, slowly she got up, She looked down at Meep, who looked at her in awe but didn't say a word. "I'm so sorry…" was all she could muster, quickly turning around and ran. That was all she could do…why the hell would she stay any further.

She just exposed her powers to the public…

* * *

><p><p>

**I hope you guys like it, I've been getting some reviews and they are all appreciated. I did get one review that wondered about the name of the school, so I hope that clears it up.**


	5. The Twisted Clown

**Freakshow is almost over everyone, and to be honest I'm glad. This season was the pure worst; then again this is Ryan we're talking about. So, wala! A new story. And I hope everyone is having a good new year so far.**

* * *

><p>Jimmy could not sleep that night; he sat in his trailer staring off into space really. Meep was dead; he was taken that day thanks to his own stupidity. All he wanted to do was to get rid of Dell, and he figured if he planted the badge from the cop in his trailer they would arrest him and things would get back to normal. But no, Dell was two steps ahead of him, and soon Meep was brought back in a plastic bag. Thrown on the ground as if he was common trash. Jimmy was beside himself, sobbing and crying out into the night. This was all his fault, Meep was gone because of him. But, before he could register what was happening. Zoe just showed up, hovering her hands over him and….he woke up. Meep was alive…how could it be?! Jimmy freaked, he saw magic before but this…what Zoe did…it was something else. He flinched away from her…and then he remembered her face. How hurt it was, and all she did was help. Jimmy felt his heart break, what a god damn hypocrite he was! He hated being judged from being different, and he turned away the only girl that never did once her secret came out. He was no different than they were. He had to make it right, he had to find Zoe.<p>

He waited till daylight, hopping on his bike and sped off toward the road. He remembered the school she said she was at…Honeypott. Turned out the school was hard to find, when he went in town to ask(he wore his gloves to make sure no one flinched away) it led him to some huge plantation house outside the city limits. He stopped at the gates; the low rumble of his bike could be heard…he knew it would. His eyes scanned the area, how the hell was he going to get in?

"Excuse me, excuse me!" A woman came running toward the gate. "May I ask who are you?"

"Oh uh…I'm from the freakshow ma'am? I think one of your students left something and I was going to give it back." Jimmy lied, so far so good.

"Oh, well I'll take it to her and you can go. This is private property," the woman explained. Little did the lady know, that the disruption did not go unnoticed. Jimmy looked up and saw the windows covered with girls trying to see. They were all wearing the same black headband as Zoe…was this some magic school? Then he saw her, Zoe moved through the crowd and saw him. She looked shocked, still a bit hurt…and then she disappeared again. Where did she go?

"Young man, you are disrupting classes, give me the object and leave now," the woman instructed, holding out her hand.

"Miss Plum?" Zoe's voice spoke up, causing them to look at her. "I can take it; it's my stuff he's talking about. Then I'll come back inside I promise!"

This Miss Plum looked at her, then back at him. "Be quick Miss. Benson," she instructed, walking back and yelling at the girls to go to their classes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him from the gate, her voice full of sadness and heartbreak. He did that…shit.

"Can you get out of here? I gotta talk to you," Jimmy whispered, his gloved hands hovered on top of her's on the bars. "Zoe please…I didn't mean to react the way I did."

"How is he?" Zoe asked, sort of changing the subject.

"Meep's fine…sleeping. Please say you can get out of here," Jimmy begged.

"I can't, under house arrest for a month," Zoe mumbled.

"So sneak out! Zoe please don't shut me out…if I gotta camp at the gates for a month I'll do it." Zoe's lips twisted in a small smile.

"Miss Plum will not like that," she stated.

"Then don't let it happen…come on. I wanna make up for what I did…" Zoe looked at the building, then back at Jimmy.

"Meet me back here at sundown," she whispered. Jimmy sighed with relief then backed away.

"I'll be here baby doll," he swore, hopping back on his bike then drove off. She agreed to see him…that was a start. True to his word he was back at the gates, Zoe rushing at the door holding her finger to her lips.

"Shh! You gotta shut that off or they'll hear you!" She whispered, climbing up the bars until she got to the top. "You got me?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Jimmy whispered, holding his hands out for her to jump. Zoe took a deep breath, and jumped off, landing in Jimmy's arms. After they were long enough away from the school Zoe hopped on Jimmy's bike and he revved it up, speeding away. They stopped along the woods, not exactly near Jupiter but not far either. The idea of a mass murderer was still on their minds, as Jimmy gently took her hand and down into the woods.

"There are no words to how sorry I am about last night," Jimmy told her, sitting down under a tree and guided her to sit next to him. "I just lost my friend and…I was drunk. It came out wrong, and the last thing I ever wanted was to become that person. I hate the way people treat me and then I end up being no different than them. You gotta believe me Zoe…you're the first girl to look at me, really look at me. You wanted to know my name…get to know me. I don't want that to go away…but you gotta tell me what you are. What you really are."

Zoe looked at him, taking a deep breath. It felt like forever, all he could hear was the sound of crickets chirping. Finally Zoe nodded, and so she began. As it turns out, she wasn't just magical…she was a decedent from the Salem Witch bloodline. All the girls in that school were the same thing; the whole school was some sort of…witch school! She went on to explain about the guy she was with...and what really happened to him.

"So…you're a witch," Jimmy began.

"Yep."

"And you're going to school to be a better…witch." Jimmy continued.

"Yep."

"And your vagina kills people?" Jimmy asked, Zoe blushed but nodded just the same.

"I mean…I've been trying to control it, practice the control and whatever I just…look, Jimmy I know this is a lot for you and if you change your mind…" Jimmy looked at her, quickly shaking his head.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jimmy told her. "Zoe I meant what I said, you being a-a witch ain't going to change that. Despite it all, you brought my friend back from the dead. You have no idea how much that means to me." He took a step closer, his arm moving to pull her closer to him. "If you'll still have me of course." Zoe looked at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do, I mean…how can I say no when a guy threatens to camp in front of my school?" She laughed, causing him to laugh in relief.

"Good, so can I kiss you now?" He asked, pulling the puppy look. Zoe giggled with a nod, meeting him halfway as their lips finally connected in a sweet kiss. "Now come on, I gotta get you back before they put you on lockdown for two months." He stood up and took her hand, walking over to his bike. When suddenly, there was a scream. Causing them both to hunch down behind the bushes.

There was a young woman, running from the other side of the woods and was trying to get away with all her strength. Right behind her was something…something neither one of them could describe. It was a….a clown. But it was more of a clown that came straight from a nightmare. Big, dirty…a huge grin that was obviously not his own. There was no way of knowing what was a mask and what was really him. She screamed for help, it was a blood curling scream. Sadly, the clown got her before she had the strength to go anymore, and carried her back into the woods.

"We gotta do something!" Zoe whispered.

"You stay here," Jimmy moved up but Zoe was close behind.

"Oh no, you're not leaving me here and besides I wanna help!" Zoe yelled.

"Zoe, you need to stay here so you can be safe. I'll be right back I promise, let me do what I gotta do," he kissed her on her forehead and went off, leaving Zoe there on the other side. He walked further and further into the woods, finally reaching a clearing of some kind. A bus, overgrown with vines. A fire…a manmade stage, but there was no sign of the clown which was a plus. He stepped inside, seeing the blonde woman. But also two small children, a little blonde haired girl and a boy wearing a raccoon hat.

"Easy, I'm here to rescue you," he whispered as he came closer and started to undo the cage.

"Jimmy?" Zoe called, walking into the bus. What was she doing here?

"Zoe what the hell are you doing?!" Jimmy hissed as Zoe crouched down picking the little girl up.

"I'm helping, believe it or not we're a team in this. Now come on before the clown gets back." Jimmy sighed, picking the boy up while helping the woman up. Zoe, she was a strong little thing…could it be possible he was falling in love this hard? They all left the bus, but as soon as they got closer to the bushes. Zoe could feel a pair of arms wrapping around her and pulling her away.

"Jimmy!" Zoe screamed, Jimmy jerked to see another clown looking person pulling Zoe away.

"Get off her!" He screamed, but soon all his world went black.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, he discovered he was tied. A fire now set, it took him a few blinks until he figured out what was going on. The bigger clown was sitting near the woman and the kids…and Zoe…where was Zoe?<p>

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The second clown yelled. "Welcome to the Amazing Magic Show! Tonight, we are trying something different. Something I myself have been dying to do. And, with the help of tiny tits here." He head stroked Zoe's hair, her mouth muffled as her head was stick out of a box.

"Zoe!" Jimmy yelled, catching the male's attention.

"Ah he's awake! Just in time for the show," he held up a rather rusty saw. Setting it in the middle of the box, he was planning to saw Zoe. Jimmy saw the look on her face, red and wet from crying. Her screams muffled from the cloth. Jimmy couldn't let this happen, he wouldn't let his happen. Using all his strength, he tried to get out of his bounds. Trying to tie him was easier than he realized, whoever tied him didn't have the best strength in the world. Once he got out of his restrains, and the saw was getting closer to Zoe, he ran up to the stage and punched the clown clear in the face. A silence fell the scene, the big clown looked at the other kidnapped and started clapping his hands. They must have figured he wanted them to clap so they did…in a very weak way.

Jimmy of course was too occupied, getting Zoe out of the box and lifted her onto her feet. Next came the bigger clown, who Jimmy tried to tackle. Only when he did hit him once the clown stood up the impact forced him down to the ground. The clown gave a roar like yell through the mouth mask, grabbing Jimmy by the throat and forced him into the air.

"Come on, run! Run fast and get the police!" Zoe's voice broke the clown's focus, watching the other kids run through the kids while Zoe grabbed a stick that was burning on the other end and began swinging.

"Come and get me you creepy looking asshole!" Zoe yelled, obviously trying to get his attention. "You want me? Come get me!" It worked; the clown dropped Jimmy like a sack of potatoes, flopping about toward her as she beat him to the punch in the race. It took Jimmy to register once again, the clown had him in such a chokehold he almost lost his breath. But once he finally caught his breath, he was hot on the clown's trail. But as soon as he got there, he saw the clown…only dead. His eyes open, lifeless. Jimmy looked at Zoe, who was on the ground but her hand was up. She looked a bit bewildered…which only meant one thing to him.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked, rushing to her side to make sure nothing on her was bleeding. Zoe could only nod, her facial expression still remained.

"I…I don't know how I did it," she stumbled. "I tripped…he was getting closer…I just did it and…I-I think I killed him."

"Hey," he pulled her close, kissing on the side of her head. "You're okay now…you're safe." He could hear the sounds of the sirens in the distance, but all he cared about was Zoe in that moment. Never leaving her from his embrace…that was where she was the safest.

* * *

><p>"Can you describe the two men?" The police officer asked him, while the other interviewed Zoe who was sitting in the back of his car. The other kids were safe, getting a cup of water and blankets as the place was swarmed with police.<p>

"One was big, didn't talk. The other one did most of the talking. He kinda looked like the clown costumes kids wear ya know?" His focus went back to Zoe; she was smoking a cigarette still a bit shaken. But as soon as their eyes met, a familiar wave of warmth fell through him. He didn't know if it was her magic, or his own deepening feelings. All he knew after all that happened; he swore he would never let her get hurt again.

"I gotta say, you saved these kids," the detective spoke flipping her notebook closed. "You're a hero."

"You know who's the real hero?" Jimmy asked. "And you're going to have to write this down. That girl over there, Zoe Benson. She's the true hero, more of a hero you can possibly imagine. Because of her she found a way to save my friend, the one you tried to kill?" He saw the color leave the man's face, a smirk of satisfaction crossed Jimmy's features. "Yeah, and believe me, I'll find the guy who tried to kill him. You best believe, now can I get to my girl now?" The detective stepped over, letting Jimmy walk past him and toward Zoe.

"I'm so going to get in trouble," Zoe mumbled, making Jimmy laugh.

"I'm sure they'll spare you. You saved the town from a mass murderer," Jimmy smiled.

"_You_ saved them," Zoe corrected.

"No, you saved them baby. But, if they do ground you…well, guess we're just going to have to run away together."

"So what are we? Romeo and Juliet?" Zoe smirked, Jimmy just held out his hand as Zoe took his.

"We're nowhere near that sob story," he replied.

Jimmy offered to drive Zoe to the school, by then news had already broken out about the clown and the kids being saved. So, as soon as they got there they were greeted by the whole school.

"Zoe, we need to speak…"a red head woman in funky glasses spoke. Zoe clung close to Jimmy, but he softly shh'ed her to insure her it would be okay. "You're fellow friend may come in as well." Now that, neither one of them was expecting. But Jimmy turned off his bike, helping Zoe off and walked inside the building.

* * *

><p>"You disobeyed orders, snuck out past curfew, and was at risk of getting killed," the red head spoke as Zoe stood trial. Jimmy stood next to her while a blonde woman sat alongside a rather older woman dressed in complete black. "If I had it my way I would just remove you from the ground right now. Rules are important to a coven; if one witch strays…she is no longer welcomed. But…" Zoe looked up at her. "You stopped a murder, saved a town. What was the most impressive; you pulled your own energy and performed magic that hasn't been seen in ages." Jimmy looked confused; he had no idea what they were talking about or how they knew what Zoe did. "You have proven yourself Zoe Benson, and that…is why I'm lifting your punishment. However, we must set some ground rules here. You do not leave the grounds until classes are over. And you are to return to the ground at 9 sharp, if your fellow friend has to carry you to and from then so be it. Jimmy is it?" The attention was turned to him, and he never felt more under pressure in his life.<p>

"Yes ma'am," he spoke.

"I thank you, for protecting our Zoe," the red head woman smiled. "I can see why she has taken a shining to you." Zoe blushed a bit; Jimmy could only smile a very goofy grin. "But we are highly secretive, for we are highly hunted. By being here, and being Zoe's companion, I trust that our secret is safe with you?"

"Oh yeah, believe me…I ain't gonna say a word," Jimmy promised. "I would never do anything that would put Zoe in harm's way. Trust me; I know what is like to be scrutinized because of what you are." He held his hands up with that. The red head woman nodded in understanding.

"I find them beautiful myself," she commented. "You should not be ashamed at what Mother Nature has given you. It separates you from the mortals, embrace it. Now…as reward…I'm allowing you to go with your friend, since it is the weekend after all. So, enjoy it while you can." Jimmy looked at Zoe, and Zoe looked at the older woman in black as she nodded with a smile. Zoe giggled, clinging Jimmy into a hug. Jimmy was in a whirlwind, he went from finding out his girl was a witch…to finding out there was a whole coven…to defeating a clown.

Halloween, gotta love the holiday.

**This chapter kinda sucked, I hope you guys like it.**


	6. The Son of Neptune

**Who else is happy Maggie died? The finale was pretty decent, at least we got a happy ending.**

* * *

><p>Zoe had to admit, this place was magical…in its own little way. As soon as they came back from the school, they were met with a huge mob. The news of the clowns and Jimmy saving them all spread throughout the town, causing everyone to finally…<em>finally<em> treat them with some respect. The father of the boy even shook Jimmy's hand in gratitude. Zoe saw the look on Jimmy's face, shocked at first…then when he shook the man's hand he looked over at Zoe with a huge smile. Zoe felt like she wanted to cry, she couldn't imagine how he waited someone to treat him like a person for once. It was a sold out show, the customers were coming back for the regular evening show. Zoe even volunteered to help out with whatever anyone needed. It was quite the work to say the least, Zoe couldn't remembered the last time she sweated…plus it was hell trying to work in a skirt. Meep took a shining to her; he must have remembered her when she brought him to life. He didn't say much, just his name over and over while he clung tight around her leg.

"Meep leave the girl alone!" Jimmy yelled, but his face showed he wasn't upset. "I know you smitten and all but I saw her first." He gave Zoe a wink, and she felt her heart melt.

"Come with me," the bearded woman who Zoe found was named Ethel motioned her toward her trailer. Ethel was Jimmy's mother Zoe soon found out, and she instantly became nervous. When Jimmy introduced her to the woman, she gulped at the way she looked at her. What if she didn't like her? She was soon about to find out as soon as stepped into the woman's place of home. She looked around the space as Ethel was looking for something, memorabilia of the freakshow as well as her own performance when she was younger.

"Was that you?" Zoe asked, trying to strike some conversation. Ethel looked to see what she was talking about, giving her a nod.

"I had this gig, back in Chicago. It was me, and a bunch of prettier girls. They dance about, then when the crowd saw me they would be in a riot. It was the happiest time of my life. Here," she gave her a longer skirt and a peasant top. "Last girl was a fortune teller…well she wasn't, more of a con artist. She ran off some time ago, left her stuff. You're a bit taller than her…but I think this will fit so you won't get that nice dress dirty."

"Thank you Miss. Ethel," Zoe smiled gently, taking the clothes to examine them. They were pretty nice to say the least.

"Do you love him?" She asked, catching Zoe off guard.

"E-Excuse me?" Zoe stumbled.

"Jimmy, do you love him?" She asked, her face showing she was not playing around. "Or are you around him for some form of rebellion because he's different?"

Wow, talk about being on the spot. Zoe sat down, looking up at the bearded woman. "Miss. Ethel…I don't know what all Jimmy has told you but…believe me when I tell you that my feelings for him are genuine. He's the first guy to not treat me like some delicate flower. He believes in something, and reacts so strongly about it. Never knew a guy that passionate before."

"He's got the soul of a poet," Ethel sat down across from her. "I tried to keep him cultured. Read…write…he has been exploited the moment he was born. All he wanted to do was to be accepted and loved. You have no idea how hard it is for a mother to see a boy try to capture a girl and have them shrink away from him. That look of rejection and heart ache, it's too much to bear I tell you. So I have to know now, if you are not in this for the long hall with him you better say it now…don't lead Jimmy on if you're just going to hurt him in the end."

"Miss. Ethel, I understand where you're coming from. I…I am developing feelings for him…and I swear to you that I will never hurt him. I'm going to try my hardest." Ethel looked at her, as if she was trying to see if she was telling the truth. Finally she smiled, causing Zoe relief.

"Good, he'd be lucky having a girl like you," she told her. "Now you change okay?" Zoe nodded, thanking her again before stepping out of the trailer. She found out living in the outdoors was kinda hard, especially when you're trying to wash. They had their own separate tent where you do basically bird baths, you wash the important parts and wash your hair under an outdoor hose. But Zoe made the most of it, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. She changed into the clothes Ethel offered her, walking across the fields, by then it was nightfall and the show was about to begin.

"For as long as I've…shit," Zoe noticed Jimmy talking to no one in particular; it was as if he was rehearsing or something. "For as long as I could remember I was Lobster Boy, son of Neptune, god of the sea. But don't let my pinchers fool you, watch me juggle!" He was juggling with all of his might, Zoe was seriously impressed. When she clapped, Jimmy turned to see it was her.

"How'd you change clothes?" He asked.

"Oh you mother gave it to me," She looked down at the skirt. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful, but you've always looked beautiful," Jimmy smiled, causing Zoe to blush.

"Is that your gig?" Zoe asked, referring to the juggling balls.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I wanted to try it this time but…I don't know, kinda wanna puke."

"Well…I can go up there, be like an assistant or something. Even help with the juggling with some magic?"

"Wouldn't you get in trouble with that?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't think so, not if I'm discreet about it," she stepped closer. "Your mom kinda grilled me today." Jimmy looked to explain but she held her hand up. "I get it, she's protective of you. But I think I won her over."

"Kinda hard not to…you're bewitching…no pun I swear," Zoe laughed, nodded in understanding.

"You're kinda cute when you're nervous," Zoe admitted, now it was Jimmy's turn to blush. "Jimmy? Have you ever thought about like outside of here?"

"Every damn day," he replied. "What about you? Being what you are."

"The same…not much out there for someone like me." She looked at him.

"Well, if you ever wanna join the circus," Jimmy smirked. "I watched you helping out, you're a natural."

"You really think I can cut it here?" Zoe asked, Jimmy nodded with a smile. "And…if we ever wanna run away?" Jimmy took a step closer, gently taking her hands with his claws.

"I'd take you anywhere you wanna go Zoe, the question is…do you wanna go with me?" Zoe looked up at him, leaning up to her toes to capture a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll go anywhere you wanna go," she repeated the words back to him, gaining a smirk from him and another kiss.

"I think I'm falling for you Zoe Benson," he confessed. "You don't have to say it back or nothin', I just wanna let you know." Zoe could only nod, but her heart was beating a million miles an hour. Could he really be falling for her? That would explain the heat in his eyes whenever he looked at her; she never thought that kind of look existed.

"Show's about to start!" Ethel cried, Jimmy looking over at her then back at Zoe.

"Ready?" He asked, Zoe nodded giving his hand a squeeze. She even worked her fingers around to where they intertwined. Jimmy looked at her in shock; she just simply smiled at him.

"You always find a way to hold someone's hand," she explained, her heart swelling at the look he gave her. Yeah, she was catching herself falling just as hard as he was for her…she was doomed for sure. They ended up not doing the routine; in fact they were busy trying the find the strongman Dell. Suddenly Desiree, the three breasted woman, passed out, making Ethel and Zoe to grab her and take her to the hospital.

"This doctor is the best," Ethel assured Desiree while she laid there in pain. Zoe looked a bit panicked; she never experienced something like this before. Actually Misty always fainted when she did her magic…but this was a different thing.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," the doctor came in. "The good news…you were pregnant."

"What do you mean were?" Zoe asked.

"Well, that leads to my bad news. See, you had a miscarriage. But that does mean you can't get pregnant again."

"Wait…Doc, how could I be pregnant? I have a ding-a-ling," Desiree spoke.

"Actually it's an oversized clitoris," the doctor explained. "See, your body had to make a lot of estrogen to balance out your hormones. Hence why you developed a third breast. It can be treated though; a simple surgery and you will be fine."

"You mean…I'll be normal?" Desiree asked, a look of shock and relief fell upon her face. Zoe's heart felt for her, she knew exactly what that was like in her own way. She'd give anything to get rid of her powers, she wanted to badly to just be with someone and not have the worry she wouldn't be focused and end up killing them. Desiree held both her and Ethel's hands, tears filling her eyes. The doctor requested she get plenty of rest while her body recovered from the shock. Zoe however, noticed the doctor also making an appointment for Ethel. She must have known Zoe knew…for she had a look of sadness.

"I got at least three months to live," she explained. "The cancer…it's getting worse. The doctor does all he can but…I don't have the money. That's why I asked you about loving Jimmy. I need to make sure he's taken care of. The no good son of a bitch Dell wouldn't know about being a father if it bit him in the ass." She reached out, grabbing Zoe's hands. "I need to know, if you will look after him. He can't know…not yet."

"You have my word Miss. Ethel," Zoe told her. Ethel nodded, patting her hand in comfort.

"You're a good girl Zoe; you're going to give Jimmy a good life. I know it…" Ethel spoke as if she was telling that to herself then to Zoe, but Zoe squeezed her hand in reassurance. They walked back to the camp, seeing all the cars were gone. Turned out the show didn't go as well as expected. But that didn't matter as far as Jimmy was concerned, he ran to them with a frightened look.

"Is she okay?" Jimmy asked, Ethel just nodded as both of the women held Desiree up in support.

"She's fine, just a spell, a good rest is all she needed. I'll guide her to the trailer…" she guided Desiree, leaving Zoe and Jimmy alone.

"I should show you where you need to sleep…" Jimmy spoke, Zoe could only nod. It was eating her up, him not knowing about his mom. But she had to keep her promise, he had to stay in the dark…for now…but God it killed her. Jimmy led her to his trailer, it was more modern then the tents and carriage the other's had.

"You can have the bed," he offered, showing her the small hammock type bed on the side of the trailer. "I can just sleep on the floor."

"No don't do that!" Zoe shook her head. "I…I don't mind us sharing…"

"Really? Well it'll have to be you on top of me," Jimmy shrugged but Zoe shook her head with a smile.

"I don't mind…" Zoe assured him.

"Okay…um," he blushed, fumbling through his things and pulled out a green shirt. "You can sleep in this…if you wanna be more comfortable." Zoe gently took the shirt, a shy smile across her features.

"Where do I um…" she looked around, Jimmy's eyes widened in understand. He turned his back to her, indicating he wasn't to watch. Zoe giggled a bit, before slipping out of the clothes Ethel had given her and pulled the shirt over her.

"You can turn around," she informed him. When he did however, a wave of heated lust ran across his features, causing her to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Jimmy?" She spoke; he looked at her awaiting her to speak. "Your mom asked me…did I love you. If I'm going to honest…I don't think I know what love is. I mean…I thought I did with my last boyfriend but…this is different. What I'm feeling…is something I never thought I'd feel with another person. This is…its almost scary. But I want to explore this; I want to explore this thing with you." Jimmy looked at her at the moment, not saying anything. This of course made Zoe panic for some reason. "You don't have to say anything, I mean you told me yourself you were falling for me and I guess that's what I'm saying to. It's just spending that day at the circus I just felt this sort of belonging and…God I'm rambling!" She laughed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

She was interrupted, by Jimmy pinning her against the wall in a deep, heated kiss. Zoe melted against him, wrapping her arms around him for balance. Kissing Jimmy was the most erotic experience to her, this one was no different. This was a kiss where all their feelings were poured out, it was nothing but tongue and hands rubbing to anything close to touch. Lifting her as if she weighed nothing, but he was gentle enough placing her on top of him.

"I need to get you to sleep," he whispered, nipping her bottom lip which caused her to moan. "Jesus woman don't make noises like that."

"Sorry," Zoe giggled, giving him another sweet kiss before laying her head across his chest. The sound of his heartbeat hummed against her ear, feeling his claw running through her soft golden hair.

"I saved a couple of kids…met a coven of witches…got my ass kicked by a clown," Jimmy muttered, causing Zoe to laugh. "I have to say this is the perfect end to a couple of crazy days."

"You can say that again," was Zoe's only reply before she went to sleep.

**Reviews are love and encouraging.**


End file.
